A Tabitha kind of Day
by nairiefairie
Summary: Tabitha is in for an odd day. One-shot .


A Tabitha kind of Day

Summary: Tabitha is in for an odd day. One-shot .

AN. I am only just starting to read the DH series anything that's out of sorts is because I am not yet aware… Just a one shot of my favourite girl so far in the series.

Amanda Hunter was out for a walk with Terminator and protesting Kyrian carrying their gleeful daughter. The evening was going perfectly. That was until they hit Anne Rice's house.

"Oh Hades." Kyrain cursed.

There was still no love lost between the pair of them. One day Amanda hoped they could sort it out.

There she sat, cross legged stake in hand threatening the tourist trying to take photo's of the famous writer's house. Amanda froze, Tabitha was obviously trying her new line of comic t-shirt's from her store Pandora's Box. In big bold print it had 'Lestat can stake me any time' on the front. Amanda cringed at the crudeness. She really had no idea how her and Tabitha were twins.

"You're the reason this town is over run with d-vampires! Get lost before I stake you and do the fanged ones a favour." She snarled in true Tabitha fashion. The smart one's back off the others were less fortunate. "Marla hit'em."

Amanda was horrified to see Marla pull out a water pistol along with her sister.

"Fire at will. Leave no man standing."

"Hunter." Amanda didn't need to say it to her husband. He moved so quickly she was barely aware of the second he had handed her their child and start for Tabitha.

"Quick Marla save yourself. Here comes Satan himself." Tabitha turned her gun on Kyrian empty almost the full tank in his face. He made to grab her but Tabby wasn't having none of that. She kicked him in the dad centre of his chest sending him sprawling to the ground. With a cackling so evil Disney would be proud she took off running the same way Marla had. Kyrian flip himself up and was about to head after her when baby Marissa started crying holding her arm out for her Daddy.

"We'll get her later blossom." Kyrian promise his little girl. "You'd like that wouldn't you darling?" Marissa giggled. Kyrian picked up the abandoned water gun with that cocky grin.

Amanda groaned. How many kids did she have to deal with?

Tabitha lean around the corner checking her Brother-in-Law had been side tracked by her sister. The coast was clear. Jeez that man didn't know how to take a joke. What in earth did Amanda see in him?

"Marla?"

"Over here!" Tabitha turned and watched Marla crawl out of her hiding spot. She dusted off her knees and straightened out her purple skirt.

"Ok let's get you back to the shop. " Tabitha walked Marla back to the shop half looking over her shoulder expecting to see Mr Hunter following in the shadows instead she spots a couple of daimon on the loose. She hurried Marla home before going back to stalk her prey. The two lead her into a dark alley where they meet with another five. A trap no doubt about it and she had fallen for it hook,line and sinker.

"Well shit Sherlock, it's a daimon party. Guess that makes me the gate crasher." She smiled pulling a dagger out of her black combat boots. The first one lunged at her and it was on like Donkey Kong. She slashed and stabbed. Twirling this way and that avoiding the daimon's counter-attacks. Yeah this is the life. There was nothing like a good fight to get the adrenaline pumping. There were more diamon's down then she remembered taking out, suppose the suckers made a run for it. Typical.

Another moved to take her on. It's pretty blonde ass didn't stand a chance.

"Insert your Buffy pun here." Tabitha slammed her stake into the Daimon with a gleeful laugh.

It had been a decent night for the vampire slaying. She laughed. "Another one bite's the dust."

And then she heard it. A shuffle behind her. The second the finger tips hit the back of her left shoulder she grabbed hold of the daimon's arm yanking the tall guy over her shoulder and slamming him into the ground in front of her. She slammed the dagger into his gut before she took in the dark long hair.

"Well shit."

She had just killed an innocent man. Tabitha's gut dropped. Nothing had ever happened like this before. She hadn't ever dream a mere mortal would be dumb enough to interferer with her while she was working.

"Please don't die."

His black eyes glared at her coldly and he began cursing her. Well she assumed he was cursing, her French wasn't good enough to keep up with his tirade. It was then when it hit her. He was tall, good-looking and clearly not dead from a fatal blow. Plus his eyes were black. No normal person had black eyes. Oh man. Just her luck.

"Ash is going to kill me."

"He can get in line and take a number."

Well shit. Who did she piss off? Wait no, she knew that. The angry looking ex-dark hunter was probably a dead give away. Whoops.

"Kyrian. How good to see you again. Your dry and everything."

He ignored her for a moment turning to his injured friend pulling himself up off the pavement.

"You ok Jean-Luc?" The French pirate nodded but the cut was causing him a bit of grief. So that was putting it lightly but it was his own fault, sneaking up on her. She shook her head.

"Well Tabby cat looks like it's pay back time."

"I'd like to see you try, Mandy will kill you if you hurt me." Tabitha gloated.

"Your sister send her love."

Tabitha's jaw went slack and the coloured drained from her face.

Well shit.

Nick wondered down bourbon street whistling a jaunty tune when he came across Tabitha.

"Well I wondered where Kyrian went." He let out a low whistle. "It sucks to be you."

"Let me down." She had been drowned then tied to a pole for the last few hours. She was not in the mood for the brat boy wonder. The only thing about him she liked was he lived to annoy Kyrian.

"What no please?" Nick teased.

"You owe me playboy."

He sighed. "Probably," oh no she didn't like that look, "but I have a date." he winked at her and saunter off.

"You bastard! Gautier get your ass back here!"

She cursed. This was not her day.


End file.
